1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information record in which digital information is stored on a body, and more particularly to such an information record in which the digital information is stored on a body in rows, spaced-apart, to one another, the rows extending in an arcuate manner across the body and having the same radius and arranged in a nested manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gokey et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,040, mentioned above, discloses the provision of digital information in rows and columns on a record carrier, in which access and reading is performed with an X-Y transport adapted for skew correction. The same type of storage is disclosed in Gokey et al. Ser. No. 956,426, also mentioned above.
In Gokey et al Ser. No. 74,095, the information record takes the form of a disc in which the rows of information are disposed as straight radial lines, arcuate radial lines or circles with respect to the axis of rotation of the disc.